


【OS】深红海岸 番外/R

by Eve_Ranko



Category: OS - Fandom, 山组 - Fandom, 翔受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Ranko/pseuds/Eve_Ranko
Summary: 是人类O x 人鱼S
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	【OS】深红海岸 番外/R

和樱井翔同居也有好几个月，两人至今像是热恋中的小孩一样希望随时都能黏在一起。大野智对他们的生活非常满意，不如说每天只要能看到樱井他就感觉幸福得要飞起来。  
他们在某种方面倒也合得来，两个不是欲望太强的人，次数保持在一周一次。比起这种事他们倒更喜欢一起躺床上聊聊身边发生的小事。更何况樱井翔找到工作他们见面的时间更少，恨不得将今天发生的一切都告诉对方。  
樱井翔偶尔会回家比较晚，但几乎是和大野智一同到家。这晚破天荒地竟然比他早回，确认无人后樱井翔钻入浴室放水泡进去。  
接着「噗」地一声，竟是变回了人鱼。这件事他至今没让大野智知道，同时也在心里骂了无数次该死的二宫和也竟然没有告诉他这么重要的事。

被温水包围的感觉让他的眼皮越来越沉，最后就这么躺浴池里睡着，连大野智回来都没听到。

刚到家的大野智将袋子里的贝放到厨房。为了给樱井翔一个惊喜，回家时故意绕远路，盘算着他大概是去泡澡后才进屋。  
把菜都做好，大野智才意识到樱井翔洗澡好像用时有点长。  
到浴室门口转动门把手，明明平时都会锁住今天大概是忘记了？要说也奇怪，在一起这么久该干的都干了，不该干的也干了，要看的也全看了，唯独说什么樱井都不让他一起洗澡。  
机会难得，在心里衡量利弊后果断打开门。  
大野智愣在原地，揉揉眼睛确定不是幻觉后走过去。  
在浴池里躺着的那不是人鱼形态的樱井翔吗？！  
怪不得洗澡都不让他看，大野智感觉自己应该是发现了什么不得了的事。  
轻手轻脚进入浴池，坐到他鱼尾上。剩下的人感受到重量也没醒来只是摆动了下鱼尾。大野怀疑在这之后他需要教教这条人鱼什么叫防范心。  
冥冥中樱井翔感到有什么压在他唇瓣上，紧接着一个温湿柔软的东西进入嘴里。熟悉的气味让樱井翔猛地睁开眼刚好对上大野智的双眼，伸出手想要推开。  
奈何早就有准备的大野怎么可能让他挣脱，将他的双手举过头顶后拿出一早准备好的腰带捆住。  
许久终于松口从嘴里牵出暧昧的银丝。樱井翔作为人鱼初次感受到窒息感，嘴唇微微张开大口喘息。身体像是要烧起来将他的脑子烧坏，感觉晕乎乎的什么都不能考虑。自然也没注意到大野智越发危险的眼神。  
「翔ちゃん这个表情是想说还不够吗？」双手撑在樱井翔头两边，俯下身舔了舔樱井翔不知不觉中微伸出来的舌头。  
被吓得差点蹦起来，然而因为并不存在什么移动的空间最终只能将绑住的手往下移遮住整张脸。  
原本以为大野智会将他的手举上去，没想到被任由遮住视线，打击在他身上还有身边的水声无一不在告诉他对方正在把衣服一件件脱掉。  
温暖的水其实早就冷下来，长期出海的大野智没感觉什么不对，倒是樱井翔随着全身的体温升高，作为人鱼感到这水是无比的冷。  
听到什么落在地上的声音，他猜那是大野智的衣服。感觉下身处好像有点奇怪，不着痕迹地摆动希望对方不要发现。  
从手缝望出去，果不其然看到全身裸着的他…接着像是有读心术一样对上了他的眼。  
「这么重要的事，翔くん竟然一直瞒着我啊。」大野智将他的手拉过头，脸上熟悉的笑容却让樱井翔打寒颤。  
「对，对不起…啊！痛……」无视道歉一口咬上他的脖子，听到抱怨大野才微微松口舔舐那块，肩上一重发现樱井被捆住的双手围在他的脖子上。  
樱井翔能感受到对方的左手搭在自己的肩上，右手往下滑停在胸前。他怀疑在人鱼的状态下自己的皮肤会变得更敏感，不然为什么滑过的地方他会感到那么痒，甚至想要更多？  
「嗯啊……」手指在他的乳尖轻轻在那里揉压，听见偶尔遗漏出来的喘息大野智感觉他身下不太好。嘴下移来到另一边。  
「嗯…不…不要……」感觉自己快要溺在这快感里，鱼尾和身体交接处那奇怪的感觉让他有点不知所措，想要逃出去但又会不由自主地靠近，去蹭他的双腿间，鱼尾控制不住地颤抖，「哈啊…呜……」  
「翔くん今天兴致好高，是因为被发现后激动了吗？」  
「才没…呃啊…才没有激动……！」大野的唇往下移到他的腰轻咬，听着樱井突然变尖锐的声音，「别…别再咬了…さとし……」还带有一丝哭腔。  
大野坐起来把浴池里的水放掉，两人四目相对，樱井跟着他将视线往下移停留在鱼尾与身体的交接处。原本已经冷下来的温度又迅速变红，另一边大野智勾起唇角，原本心里还在考虑要怎么做，现在看来是多余的担心。  
「诶原来这就是人鱼的特殊体质吗？」手附上交接处，只见平时硬硬的鳞片不知何时开了口变软软的，里面的阴茎若隐若现。  
「嗯啊…！！不要……那…那里…」不止是樱井翔，就连大野智都惊了，他真的没想到这里会如此敏感。  
心里有个声音在不停地说，想要看更多这样的樱井翔。  
跟随心里的欲望，大野智将手放到开口握住他的性器，听到对方放高不知多少度的喘息声，下一秒竟是泄在他手中。稳住自己想要笑出声的心情，惊讶地抬起头对上樱井翔的双眸，毫不意外看到他闪避的眼神。  
「智くん…バカ……」赌气般的用手遮住脸不想去看他，突然发现水早就流干，他却至今没变回去。  
「没想到翔くん去了之后就毫不管我的感受，开始分心了吗？」撒娇的语气仿佛造成这个现象的不是他，大野智重新抚摸樱井的性器，看到他跟随着节奏主动摆起腰身，「人鱼形态的翔くん意外的敏感啊。」  
「快…别……」快感像是要烧坏他的大脑，别说说话，就连喘息都出不了声，就连这几个字他都费了好大的力才憋出来。  
「翔くん刚才说什么了吗？」虽说这么发展确实更容易激起樱井的羞耻心，不过大野智发誓他刚才是真的没听清，也不是故意在这时候弯身含住顶部开始吸吮，舔舐铃口的。  
樱井睁大双眼呼吸也停止了一瞬，嘴里冒出声呜咽。同时已经直立起来的男根下偶然地发现了那个穴口，大野智不禁感叹人鱼和人类构造的相似处。  
看樱井翔这样，大野感到自己的阴茎又涨大几分，更何况松嘴时还刚好能看到那个口一开一合。告诉自己需要扩张，得冷静下来不能急，用指腹在那周围移动还能感受到微微的颤抖。  
没有停下手上的动作，大野智坐起身重新吻上对方唇，正巧看见眼泪顺着脸庞掉落。有些于心不忍，离开唇瓣往上停留在眼角将眼泪舔干。  
手指一根根缓慢地插入，由他自己分泌出的液体作为润滑没多久成功进入三根。  
「嗯、啊…嗯哼……」随着大野的动作，原本的快感也让樱井难受，脑子什么都无法考虑，只剩下情欲，想要被眼前这个人填满。知道自己这个状态不好开口说话，只能摆动鱼尾拍打他的背部希望他能懂。  
「翔くん想要说什么？」虽然懂了，但大野智还是希望他能亲口说出来，于是停下所有动作静静地看着他，脸上是从未变过的软绵绵的笑容。  
「……」樱井从未感觉大野这个笑容是这么的讨厌，沉默半响还是敌不过欲望，「想…想要智くん…进来…填、填满我……哈啊……！！」  
话音刚落大野就已经将顶部抵在入口处猛地插进去，引来樱井翔的尖叫。把束缚住双手的领带解开，大野抱起樱井让他和自己拥在一起。  
「咿…！！」似乎是刚好戳中某个点引得樱井猛吸一口气，差点又要倒下还好被大野及时抱住，「…不、不要…嗯…那里…哈啊……」找到点的大野有意无意地撞到那里也或周围。感受到大脑被快感淹没，嘴上说着拒绝的话语双手却把大野智抱得紧紧地。  
似乎有一只手托着自己的侧脸，接着唇瓣被吻住让他把接下来的喘息都吞回。  
「哈啊…还要…嗯…想要、智くん…啊啊啊……」樱井已经不清楚自己在说什么，理智早就被丢一边，略红的眼睛委屈地看着大野智。  
「智…我、已经…」  
「嗯，一起。」抽插速度猛地加快，再次堵住樱井的嘴唇，听见他喉咙里发出一丝呻吟，肚子感受到温暖液体的同时把自己的也射入他体内。  
感受到身子一沉，发现怀里的人不知什么时候睡着了。原本想再来一次的大野智只好作罢，打开蓬浴头在旁边调好水温，为樱井翔清洗。

刚把樱井翔放床上拿被子盖好躺他身边，下一秒他就发现樱井变回人形醒了过来，迷茫地看着他，「智くん…？」  
「抱歉翔ちゃん，不小心把你吵醒了。」看着怀里的樱井，大野在他脸上轻啄了一下，「继续睡吧。」  
「智くん…」伸手将大野智抱住，「抱歉，我不是故意瞒着你的。」  
「嗯没关系我知道，」揉揉他的头，用一如既往的笑容以示他并没有在意，「不过关于这件事，翔ちゃん难道也是第一次知道？」大野智会想起当时和他同样惊讶表情的樱井翔。  
樱井保持沉默并且选择装睡。樱井翔，作为人鱼的二三十年里，的确是第一次知道，这种事他是绝对不会说出来的。  
殊不知这反应完全是变相卖自己。  
「不过翔ちゃん人鱼状态的时候真的好敏感啊。」  
用不能再普通的语气说出了很不得了的话啊智くん…樱井很庆幸房间里没有一丝光亮，不然又会被发现脸红了。  
「以后人形的时候做就好！而且每次都在浴池会很累吧！」找了一个自认为非常正当的理由。  
而且比起拍打智くん的背，他更希望能用双腿环住他的腰…不过他决定把这个自白烂在肚子里永不说出口。


End file.
